CANDY
by Dika137
Summary: Mereka menyebutnya si 'CANDY' karena Kyuhyun yang Tampan dan Kibum yang jenius memperdulikannya. Namun Sungmin tidak merasa bahwa iya si 'CANDY' yang mereka sebut. A story Kyumin Fanfiction, YAOI alias BxB, Cool Kyu, School Life. RNR joy :')


_Takdir berjalan lurus_

 _Dalam satu lintasan_

 _Yang akan berliku pada akhirnya_

 _Bermain,_

 _Dalam sebuah labirin_

 _Dengan akhir yang menanti_

 _Tidak tahu baik atau buruk._

 _._

Kebakaran besar baru saja terjadi, disepanjang kompleks A dan memakan banyak korban jiwa. Puluhan rumah terbakar tak bersisa, menyisakan puing-puing reruntuhan yang menyakitkan untuk dilihat. Bau asap dan udara kotor berbaur satu dengan oksigen, memberikan aroma yang tidak mengenakkan ketika terhirup oleh manusia.

Sirene mobil polisi dan ambulan bersahutan, ditengah malam buta dalam pekatnya malam. Cahaya kemerahan yang berasal dari api besar yang membakar puluhan rumah masih tertawa, seolah bermain dengan angin malam yang berhembus kencang malam itu.

Ratusan mobil berhenti, sesekali melirik atau turun untuk membantu. Jalanan didepan sana macet, seolah bersenggama oleh waktu yang memaksa mereka untuk berhenti. Sebuah _Spider Toyota_ berwarna hitam memutuskan untuk berhenti, mengikuti beberapa mobil yang juga telah berhenti terlebih dulu disisi jalan.

Sepatu pantofel terbaru masa itu melangkah turun dari mobil mewahnya, dengan mantel hangat yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya dia melangkah pasti menuju keramaian, mengabaikan lintasan panjang berwarna kuning yang diatur oleh pihak keamanan beberapa jam yang lalu untuk melarang orang tidak berkepentingan melangkah masuk. Matanya sipit, rambut hitamnya tersisir rapi diatas kepalanya, alisnya yang tebal tercetak indah, memperlihatkan betapa tampannya dia meski keramaian sedikit menciptakan gangguan disana.

Beberapa aparat mencoba untuk menahan, tangan mereka teracung dengan wajah mereka yang pada dasarnya berpose sangar, mereka menahan, mencoba menghentikan para pengunjung yang datang hanya untuk melihat, menonton, dan menyaksikan betapa menyedihkannya sekarang keadaan salah satu kompleks perumahan mewah didaerah ramai penduduk didekat Sungai Ganggang.

Seseorang membungkuk sopan, mempersilahkan pemuda dingin yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan sama sekali tidak berkomentar, matanya yang sipit hanya menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan nanar yang sulit diartikan. Bibirnya yang tipis dan berwarna merah sedikit pucat karena udara malam bulan November cukup membuat tubuh mereka merasakan dingin.

' _Kompleks perumahan Galleria Florest'_ dengan tinta emas, tertulis agung didepan sana.

"Kompleks A bisa dikatakan lumpuh total, Tuan."

Dan semuanya habis dalam sekejap.

Sosok yang dipanggil tuan hanya diam, tangannya tersembunyi dibalik mantel hangat besar yang iya kenakan. Ada desahan nafas yang tercipta dan menciptakan uap-uap diudara yang langsung hilang tersapu angin.

Keramaian disekelilingnya tidak membuatnya panik, rautnya masih datar meski ada kernyitan disekitar keningnya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar dan tersembunyi dengan baik didalam mantelnya. Wajah tampannya bergerak, mencoba merekam keadaan menyedihkan yang kini terpampang dihadapannya, suara sirene mobil ambulance dan polisi bercampur menjadi satu diudara dengan suara teriakan para korban ataupun pihak keamanan yang bertugas.

Suasana malam itu sangat mencekam, semua orang panik, dan banyak cerita kesedihan yang tercipta disana.

"Berapa banyak korban jiwa?"

Suaranya yang lembut namun terdengar dalam akhirnya terdengar, seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dalam diam menarik nafas tanpa sadar, tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, entah karena faktor alam atau karena pertanyaan yang diciptakan oleh orang yang dipanggilnya tuan.

"Dari 15 rumah yang terbakar habis, hanya satu korban yang selamat tuan."

Mata tajamnya sontak terpejam, tubuhnya juga tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. Raut bersalah terlihat jelas diwajah tampan dewasanya. Seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya kini mengkeret takut dengan wajah gugup disampingnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hingga semua ini bisa terjadi?"

Dalam, lembut, namun penuh dengan getaran emosi.

"Maaf Tuan, Maaf." Orang itu membungkuk takut, mencoba menahan getaran suaranya yang terdegar jelas. "Kebakaran itu mengejutkan karena terjadi diwaktu libur dan waktu istirahat, kami sudah berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan mereka, namun kebanyakan dari mereka terjebak karena sistem keamanan perumahan yang sulit ditembus."

Hangeng, sosok tampan dengan wajah dingin itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kasar. Matanya lagi-lagi memicing menatap pemandangan menyedihkan yang ada dihadapannya. Kompleks mewah perumahan menjanjikan yang dengan susah payah dibangun oleh orang yang dihormatinya kini hangus tak bersisa. Bibirnya bergetar, raut tampannya semakin sulit untuk terbaca.

"Siapa yang selamat?"

Bibirnya bergetar, matanya terpejam, dan dalam diam Hangeng merapalkan do'a dalam hati.

"Hanya putri tunggal Lee Kangin-ssi dan Leeteuk-ssi yang selamat tuan."

Dan perkataan sederhana itu berhasil membuat tubuh Hangeng terasa meremang, mata tajamnya dihiasi bayangan air mata yang tidak diinginkannya. Tangannya terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya, dan bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?"

Ketika nama itu disebut, orang yang sedari tadi mengikuti Hangeng semakin mematung. Tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil mencoba mencari jalan, mempersilahkan Hangeng untuk mengikutinya dalam diam.

"Anda mengenalnya, Tuan?" Dia bergetar dan takut untuk bertanya, namun rasa penasaran jelas mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

"Kedua orang tuanya sahabatku, jadi bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?"

Orang itu, dengan nama Park Kwang Jae menghela nafas dengan gugup untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tubuhnya bergerak cepat melintasi keramaian dan mendekati berbagai mobil ambulance dengan jenazah yang tersusun rapi dengan tubuh hangus yang mulai terbungkus didalam kantung mayat.

Dan tanpa sadar Hangeng ingin menangis, tangannya terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya. Diantara puluhan kantung mayat, Hangeng yakin ada kedua sahabatnya disana, kedua sahabat perjuangannya.

Dan dirinya merasa bersalah.

"Sungmin-ssi ditemukan pingsan didalam ruang bawah tanah rumah mewahnya tuan, sedangkan jenazah kedua orang tuanya ditemukan meninggal tepat didepan pintu ruangan tersebut."

Hangeng terdiam, tubuhnya kaku untuk melangkah. Matanya menyisiri kantung mayat yang tersusun rapi dalam diam, tanpa dia sadari, air mata menetes dengan lembut disisi wajah tampannya.

"Pisahkan Jenazah orang tua Sungmin untukku. Dan bawa aku menemui Sungmin."

Kwang Jae mengangguk, tangannya bergerak cepat dengan suara teriakannya yang terasa berdenging didalam telinga Hangeng, tubuhnya hanya melangkah kaku mengikuti Kwang Jae yang kini bergerak mendekati mobil ambulance yang mulai bersiap untuk pergi.

"Itu mobil yang akan membawa Sungmin-ssi kerumah sakit."

Tidak memperdulikan mobil yang bergerak, Hangeng berlari membuka pintu. Tangannya terkepal erat, matanya menatap tajam seorang perawat yang terkejut setengah mati didalam mobil, dengan langkah pasti Hangeng melangkah masuk, mendekati tubuh mungil yang kini terpejam dengan wajah pucat, ada beberapa luka bakar disekujur tubuhnya, dan tangannya mengepal memegang sebuah kalung yang tidak terlepas.

Hangeng merinding, tangannya memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan tangan yang nyaris kaku karena takut. Matanya menyorot tajam menatap sang perawat yang hanya bisa diam dengan ekspresi takut yang tidak tertutupi, mobil ambulance sudah berhenti sejak tadi, dengan Sungmin yang berada didalam pelukannya, Hangeng melangkah turun meninggalkan ambulance dan keramaian mencekam dibelakangnya.

Menggendong tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan lembut dalam pelukannya yang bergetar.

 **.**

 **CANDY**

 **.**

 **~KYUMIN~**

 **.**

 **YAOI, BxB, M!warning, M-Preg, Typo(s), Bahasa yang tidak sesuai ejaan yang disempurnakan, membingungkan, dan berantakan.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan tentu saja diri mereka sendiri. Namun saya percaya, cerita ini milik saya XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Perpisahan dan pertemuan.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Mata sipitnya lantas terbuka, dengan wajah polos dan datar yang sulit dibedakan, matanya mengerjap dengan lembut dalam kegelapan, tubuhnya terbungkus sebuah piyama berwarna biru langit, dan tangannya yang mungil bergerak mencari saklar lampu.

Wajah tampannya mengernyit pelan, matanya yang sipit menatap sekeliling dan mendapati jam dinding disisi tempat tidur menunjukkan pukul Tiga dini hari. Wajah tampannya terlihat kebingungan, meski seseorang mungkin akan bingung, bagaimana bisa anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun bisa memiliki wajah datar dan minim ekspresi.

Tangannya bergerak, sontak menutup bibir mungilnya saat tubuhnya merespon untuk menguap, dengan mata yang mengerjap lemah, kedua kaki mungilnya melangkah turun dari tempat tidurnya yang besar, dengan sebuah alas kaki lembut yang senada dengan piyamanya, dia melangkah keluar dari kamar mewahnya dan mencari tahu kebisingan kecil seperti apa yang berhasil mengusik tidurnya.

Beberapa maid berlalu lalang dalam diam, terlihat sibuk dan mondar mandir melewati kamarnya. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan tubuh kecilnya yang hanya diam dipinggir, matanya yang sipit hanya menatap datar kesibukan yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Apa dokter Kang sudah dihubungi? Tuan bisa membunuhku jika dokter Kang belum datang dalam lima menit."

Dokter kang?

Ayahnya?

Wajah tampannya yang menggemaskan mulai terlihat kebingungan, kaki mungilnya bergerak perlahan mendekati sebuah kamar mewah yang berada disudut lantai dua. Pintu besar dan megah yang biasanya tertutup kini terbuka lebar, beberapa maid berlalu dengan banyak benda ditangan mereka.

Anak kecil itu semakin kebingungan.

"Tuan muda kenapa tidak tidur?"

Tubuh kecilnya terhenti otomatis, matanya mengerjap pelan dan menatap sesosok maid yang kini berjongkok dihadapannya, wajahnya mulai menua dimakan usia, raut lelah dan kurang tidur jelas terlihat karena kantung mata semakin terlihat jelas disana, namun ada senyum lembut yang selalu disukainya kini terlihat.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Dengan kosakata yang singkat dan baku, dia bertanya dengan wajah menggemaskannya yang terlihat datar. Mata beningnya yang hitam terlihat kebingungan, meski wajah tampannya tidak berubah ekspresi sama sekali.

Bibi Won kebingungan, matanya mengerjap bingung menatap sosok tampan yang masih menatapnya dengan raut yang menunggu jawaban.

"A-ano." Tangannya bergerak menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama tidak gatal. "Tuan baru pulang, Tuan muda."

Tanpa ingin menjawab, tubuh mungilnya berbalik dan meninggalkan Bibi Won yang kini mematung dengan wajah bingung, langkahnya pasti, dan semakin mendekati pintu kamar, semakin jelas suara ayahnya yang dia sayang tengah berbicara dengan nada yang tidak biasa.

"Appa."

Dan seruan kecilnya berhasil melenyapkan banyak suara yang tadi terdengar, sosok tampan yang dipanggil Appa terlihat kebingungan saat mendapati tubuh mungil yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan raut kebingungannya yang menggemaskan.

"Kibum-ah kenapa belum tidur, Nak?"

Hangeng berjalan cepat, meninggalkan sisi tempat tidur dan berjongkok dihadapan sosok mungil yang dipanggil Kibum, tangannya merentang dan membiarkan tubuh mungil Kibum memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ada Apa?" Suara Kibum terdengar parau, wajah tampannya bergerak lembut dalam lekukan leher Hangeng, mencoba mencari kehangatan yang selalu disukainya.

Hangeng tersenyum lembut, tubuhnya perlahan berdiri dan memeluk tubuh mungil Kibum dengan lembut, tangannya yang besar mengelus rambut halus Kibum dengan sayang. "Maaf membuatmu terbangun sayang."

Kibum hanya mengangguk, matanya terasa berat saat dekapan hangat ayahnya membuat tubuhnya mulai merespon, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya secara perlahan. Matanya mengerjap bingung, mencoba memastikan bahwa sosok mungil yang tengah berbaring diatas tempat tidur ayahnya adalah nyata, bukan hanya fatamorgana karena rasa kantuk yang perlahan menyerangnya.

"Siapa dia, Appa?"

Suara serak Kibum sedikit menyentak Hangeng, dengan lembut Hangeng mengelus punggung Kibum, berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tidak jauh disisi tempat tidur, ada senyum lembut yang menghias disana saat Hangeng melihat wajah cantik Sungmin yang terlelap, tubuh mungilnya sudah terbungkus piyama biru langit yang sama seperti milik Kibum.

"Adikmu Kibum-ah."

Kibum mengerjap pelan, sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari lekukan leher Hangeng dan menatap wajah mungil yang tengah tidur diatas tempat tidur dengan pandangan mata yang sulit diartikan, tangan mungilnya masih melingkari leher Hangeng dengan posesif.

"Adik?" Suara Kibum tetap datar.

Hangeng mengangguk, menurunkan tubuh mungil Kibum disisi tempat tidur, membiarkan tubuh mungilnya duduk diatas tempat tidur yang sama seperti yang Sungmin tiduri.

"Mulai sekarang," Hangeng tersenyum, mengusap rambut hitam Kibum yang sedikit panjang dengan sayang. "Sungmin akan menjadi anak Appa, dan itu artinya Sungmin juga akan menjadi adikmu."

Kibum hanya mengerjap dengan lembut, kepalanya tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari perkataan ayahnya, wajah tampannya bergerak pelan menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlelap, ada beberapa luka yang menghias wajah menggemaskan miliknya yang terlelap.

Tanggal 6 November 2003.

Kibum mengerjap, menatap kalender kecil yang ada diatas meja disisi tempat tidur ayahnya dan beralih menatap Sungmin, tanpa komentar dan tanpa perubahan raut apapun, Kibum mengerjap pelan dan kembali menatap Hangeng.

"Namanya?"

Hangeng masih menatap Kibum, wajah tampannya masih terhiasi sebuah senyuman yang manis. "Lee Sungmin, dan Appa tidak akan merubah marganya meski dia sekarang adalah Adikmu dan Anak appa."

Kibum hanya diam, tangannya terulur dan dengan Lembut Hangeng merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan, mengangkat tubuh mungil Kibum dari sisi tempat tidur.

"Mau tidur?" Hangeng akhirnya bertanya.

Kibum mengangguk, menenggelamkan wajah tampannya dalam ceruk leher Hangeng, matanya sesekali mengintip, dan menatap wajah cantik Sungmin yang masih terlelap.

6 November, Kibum bertemu Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya.

Kibum menguap kecil, menyamankan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher Hangeng dan membiarkan matanya perlahan terpejam, kembali menikmati tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan salju pertama mulai turun, membasahi bumi dengan butiran halusnya yang menghantarkan dingin. Tanah rerumputan yang berwarna hijau kini berubah, menjadi sebuah lapangan yang berwarna putih, dengan pepohonan yang berdiri kokoh, menjadi tumpuan salju yang menumpuk dan tidak terjatuh menyentuh tanah.

Halaman luas itu sepi, tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumah mewah yang berdiri kokoh dipinggiran timur wilayah Gangnam yang membatasinya, dengan pagar yang berdiri kokoh, menyembunyikan rumah mewah yang tidak tersentuh.

Mansion Cho, salah satu mansion termewah yang ada didaratan Seoul.

Mansion itu besar, dengan tiga buah rumah yang terhubung dengan sebuah lorong yang panjang, rumah utama berdiri kokoh dibagian tengah, dengan tiga tingkat dengan sebuah kubah besar yang menjadi atap. Berwarna putih, dengan desain Eropa lama yang bernuansa moderen.

Sesosok anak laki-laki terlihat bermain diatas sofa besar didepan perapian hangat, menghalau angin Desember yang memaksa masuk dari jendela besar yang terbuka lebar, sesekali gorden jendela yang berwarna coklat keemasan bergerak, tersapu gerakan angin Desember yang dingin.

Matanya sipit, terfokus pada benda berisik yang ada ditangannya. Suaranya memenuhi ruangan megah dan besar yang dia duduki, beberapa maid berdiri diam dibelakangnya tanpa berkomentar.

Rambutnya ikal berwarna coklat, dengan sebuah poni yang terjatuh dengan rapi diwajah tampannya yang menggemaskan, bibirnya tebal dan berwarna merah, hidungnya mancung dan terpahat sempurna, matanya tajam dan kini tengah terfokus dengan mainan yang ada ditangannya.

Tiga orang maid yang sedari tadi mengikutinya hanya bisa berdiri dalam diam sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, sesekali mereka berbisik karena bosan, namun wajah mereka tetap datar dan terfokus pada tuan muda mereka yang terlihat begitu serius.

Beberapa mobil terdengar memasuki pekarangan mewah keluarga Cho, para maid sontak tersentak dan menoleh menatap jendela, memasang pandangan dan pendengaran mereka saat sang tuan rumah yang tampan melangkah turun dengan sebuah mantel hangat besar yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Wajahnya yang dingin terlihat jauh dari lantai atas, namun para maid bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupawannya tuan rumah mereka yang melangkah dengan pasti, beberapa pengawal mengikutinya dalam diam melintasi pelataran mewah keluarga Cho yang besar.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun kemana?"

Salah satu maid nyaris jatuh pingsan saat mata mereka mendapati sofa yang sedari tadi mereka perhatikan, tempat dimana tuan muda Kyuhyun mereka bermain kini kosong, hanya ada PSP yang kini bernyanyi dengan suara nyaring yang kini terdengar horor ditelinga mereka.

"Ayo menyebar sebelum tuan Heechul membunuh kita karena tuan muda Kyuhyun hilang."

Mereka berlarian, menyebar dalam diam keseluruh penjuru ruangan mewah Mansion keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil, berlari dalam diam menyebrangi lorong panjang menuju rumah kedua, tempat dimana tempat tidur dan beristirahat keluarga Cho berada, kaki mungilnya yang terbungkus kaos kaki yang senada dengan switer hangat yang dia kenakan berlari kecil dalam diam, bibir merahnya membentuk seringaian tipis.

Matanya menelisik dalam diam, membuka pintu kamar mewah ayahnya dan menyelinap masuk dalam diam, matanya menelusuri kamar mewah dan besar milik ayahnya dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya disudut, sedikit tersembunyi oleh lemari besar tempat Jam bermerk ayahnya disimpan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, semakin menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya saat suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup terdengar, berikutnya suara langkah kaki perlahan terdengar dengan tubuh ayahnya yang perlahan terlihat, dengan tubuh tinggi yang sangat proposional, dan bentuk kaki yang indah yang sering Kyuhyun dengar membuat iri para Maid berjenis kelamin wanita.

Rambut ayahnya seikal rambutnya, dengan warna coklat tembaga yang membuat wajah putihnya terlihat begitu tampan dan nyaris mendekati cantik. Bibirnya juga tebal, dan merah seperti dirinya, bisa dikatakan bahwa seratus persen Kyuhyun menuruni wajah tampan ayahnya.

Kyuhyun terkikik, ingin melangkah keluar dan memberikan kejutan pada ayahnya sebelum langkah kakinya terhenti, tubuh mungilnya bergerak mundur dan kembali bersembunyi saat suara langkah kaki dan suara terdengar, suara yang tidak asing dalam indra pendengarannya.

"Ada apa, Aboeji?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap pelan, mencoba mengintip dan melihat dengan jelas bahwa sosok yang dipanggil Aboeji oleh ayahnya adalah kakeknya yang tumben sedang berkunjung.

Laki-laki paruh baya dengan tongkat ditangannya itu melangkah secara perlahan, mendudukkan dirinya disebuah sofa empuk yang tidak jauh dari tempat persembunyian Kyuhyun.

"Dimana cucuku?"

Kyuhyun terkikik dalam diam, tangannya yang mungil berada diatas bibirnya. Dirinya ingin keluar dan berteriak mengejutkan ayah dan juga kakeknya, namun suara dingin ayahnya kembali membuatnya urung.

"Ada apa lagi kau mencari anakku."

Kyuhyun mengerjap polos, suara ayahnya terdengar begitu dingin, suara yang bahkan tidak akan pernah Kyuhyun dengar keluar dari bibir seksi ayahnya.

"Kau harus segera menikah Heechul-ah." Suara Cho Youngmin dingin, tangannya yang menggenggam tongkat terlihat terkepal. "Kau harus memberikan ibu untuk Kyuhyun, usianya sudah tujuh tahun, dan dia sudah harus masuk sekolah semester depan."

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan dirinya dalam kegelapan, suara kakeknya yang menyebut namanya entah kenapa membuat tubuhnya merasa tidak nyaman, ada getaran yang tiba-tiba menghinggapi tubuh mungilnya.

"Dia tidak perlu Ibu, kau tahu dengan pasti itu Cho Sajangnim."

Youngmin terkekeh kecil, tetuah Cho yang hampir memiliki seluruh sekolah Swasta yang ada di Asia itu hanya bisa tersenyum sinis, matanya yang sipit menatap anak tunggalnya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Jangan mulai kegilaanmu lagi Cho Heechul."

"Kegilaan?" Heehcul mendesis, dan Kyuhyun nyaris terisak mendengar suara mengerikan ayahnya yang dia dengar untuk pertama kalinya. "Apa kegilaan yang kau takutkan itu karena aku yang melahirkan Kyuhyun, Cho Sajangnim?"

Wajah Youngmin pias, tangannya mengepal dan matanya menatap Heechul dengan tajam. "Jaga bicaramu, Cho."

Heechul tersenyum manis, senyuman manis yang bahkan membuat anak kecil akan menangis karena takut, matanya yang sipit menatap ayahnya tanpa takut. "Bagaimanapun kau menyembunyikannya, berapapun wanita yang kau perintahkan untuk menjadi Ibu Kyuhyun, aku tetap ibunya." Heechul menarik nafas dengan kasar. "Aku Ibunya, Aku yang melahirkan Kyuhyun, Cho Youngmin."

Suara tamparan keras membuat Heechul terdiam, pipinya terasa panas, dan matanya yang sipit menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan pernah katakan AIB memalukan itu dihadapanku." Suara Youngmin bergetar, tubuhnya berdiri kaku dengan tongkat ditangannya. "Kau laki-laki, kau anak tunggal keluarga Cho. Bagaimana bisa kau HAMIL hah. Bagaimana bisa kau melahirkan Kyuhyun. Itu menjijikkan."

Heechul terdiam, tangannya mengepal erat dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Matanya yang sipit menatap ayahnya dengan bayangan air mata yang menghias disana.

"Jangan pernah sebuh anakku dengan kata-kata tidak pantas itu Youngmin-ssi."

Suara Heechul teramat rendah, dengan sensasi dingin yang memilukan tulang.

"Kalau begitu ikuti kemaunku, Nikahi wanita dan jadikan dia Ibu Kyuhyun. Kau Ayahnya."

Heechul menggeleng, tangannya dengan lembut melepas dasi dan jas yang dia kenakan, tubuhnya bergerak santai tanpa memperdulikan tubuh ayahnya yang bergetar hebat dibelakangnya.

"Tidak ada Ibu untuk Kyuhyun selama aku masih hidup, Aboeji." Heechul tersenyum dingin, matanya menatap ayahnya tanpa takut. "Dan selamanya Hangeng tetap ayah Kyuhyun."

"DIAM."

Dan suara itu menggelegar, meja kaca yang ada dihadapannya hancur dalam sekali lemparan tongkat.

Dan tubuh mungil Kyuhyun hanya bisa mematung dalam kegelapan disudut kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Anak-anak berlarian, mereka yang memakai seragam sekolah dasar _Brilliant International High school_. Dengan rompi berwarna coklat dan bawahan yang juga berwarna coklat, kemeja putih mereka terbungkus, dengan sebuah dasi berwarna hijau tua yang memberi kesan mewah disana.

Mereka berlarian, saling menyapa, berteriak khas anak-anak seusia mereka pada umumnya. Tahun ajaran baru dimulai, mobil mewah berlalu lalang, mengantar dan menurunkan anak-anak dengan seragam yang serupa. Para orang tua berjalan anggun disisi anak-anak mereka, menggenggam mereka dan berjalan bersisian, dengan pakaian resmi untuk para ayah, dan pakaian desain ternama untuk para ibu.

Mereka tersenyum anggun, senyum bisnis untuk mencari relasi. Anak mereka saling melempar tatapan, terkadang senyum, terkadang hanya tatapan sambil lalu.

Mobil BMW metalik yang mengkilat berhenti dengan lembut dipintu utama _Brilliat International High School._ Seseorang butler dengan pakaian resminya melangkah turun, membuka pintu samping dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk, tidak berselang lama sepasang sepatu kecil yang tentu saja terlihat mahal menyentuh tanah, dengan tubuh mungil yang perlahan terlihat, dan wajah rupawan yang kini menjadi buah bibir para orang tua yang mengantar anak mereka.

Kyuhyun melangkah tidak peduli, wajah tampannya teramat dingin memasuki Hall utama _Brilliant Internasional High School_. Beberapa pengawal melangkah cepat mengikuti langkah cepat Kyuhyun yang memasuki sekolah barunya untuk pertama kalinya. Rambutnya yang ikal tersisir rapi, memperlihatkan mata sipitnya yang menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan tajam, langkahnya pasti, dan tidak terusik sama sekali dengan bisikan dan tatapan lapar teman-teman baru beserta orang tua mereka.

Mereka semakin bergerombolan, memasuki aula penyambutan yang berada disayap kanan gedung utama _Brilliant International High School_. Anak-anak mereka duduk bergerombolan disayap kanan, dan kursi berbeda berada disayap kiri, sebagian sudah terisi oleh orang tua atau wali murid yang anak mereka sudah duduk disayap kanan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam diam, kakinya bergerak cepat kearah depan, meninggalkan beberapa pengawalnya yang berjaga di bagian belakang, menatap sang tuan muda dari jarak jauh.

Aula nyaris penuh, acaranya sudah akan dimulai. Kursi didepan sudah hampir penuh, hanya satu kursi disisi kiri Kyuhyun yang belum terisi, wajah tampannya hanya datar, seolah duduk dengan patuh menatap kedepan.

Kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar, bisik-bisik gadis yang seperti nyamuk seolah berdenging ditelinga Kyuhyun, tidak lama seorang anak melangkah duduk disampingnya, tanpa suara dan langsung terfokus menatap ke depan, mengabaikan beberapa gadis yang kembali berbisik dengan ribut.

Layaknya feromon anak-anak yang ingin tahu.

Acara dimulai dengan kata sambutan panjang yang hanya ditatap Kyuhyun dengan sebelah mata, tubuh mungilnya hanya duduk dengan posisi tegap, wajahnya datar dan minim ekspresi, Kyuhyun diam saat orang lain tertawa, Kyuhyun diam saat mereka bertepuk tangan, Kyuhyun diam saat orang lain menjawab, Kyuhyun diam layaknya orang yang duduk disampingnya.

Mereka seperti patung tampan yang hanya menjadi tontonan.

Seseorang wanita kembali berbicara, dengan bahasa yang nyaman didengar pada umumnya, namun Kyuhyun lagi-lagi acuh. Ada seorang anak dengan IQ yang tidak berbeda jauh dengannya, pemegang IQ tertinggi di angkatannya, sebagai anak tercerdas yang memasuki _Briliant Internationa High School_ untuk pertama kainya, wanita yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui yang kini berbicara itu kini memperkenalkan seseorang yang mau tidak mau cukup menyita perhatian Kyuhyun walau tidak sepenuhnya.

"Baiklah, Kita sambut Kim Kibum, Putra dari Tuan Kim Hangeng."

Suara tepukan meriah terdengar, namun semuanya lagi-lagi terasa berdenging ditelinga Kyuhyun, namun anehnya dengingan itu justru membuat tubuh mungil Kyuhyun terasa bergetar.

Nama Hangeng.

Nama itu disebut.

Kyuhyun mengerjap gelisah, tepukan semakin terdengar meriah saat sosok yang sedari tadi duduk berdampingan dirinya beranjak bangun, menatapnya sekilas dengan wajah datar lalu melangkah dengan yakin.

Dia Kim Kibum,

Anak Kim Hangeng?

Kyuhyun kecil membisu, tubuhnya bangun dengan lunglai, dan dalam diam melangkah pergi, menyembunyikan dirinya dari tatapan para pengawalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata beningnya mengerjap bingung, tubuh mungilnya melangkah keluar dari hangatnya mobil mewah ayahnya. Switer hangat yang dikenakannya sama sekali tidak membantu mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyerang tubuh munginya, angin dingin akhir musim dingin memang rajanya. Rambutnya tersembunyi dengan manis oleh topi rajutan yang iya kenakan, beberapa helai rambut terlihat, dan Sungmin semakin terlihat manis.

Bibir merahnya bergemeletuk, matanya mengerjap takut menatap bangunan megah yang ada dihadapannya. Tubuhnya yang kecil layaknya semut yang tersesat dalam lingkaran bangunan mewah yang seolah siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

Mata beningnya mengerjap beberapa kali, bibirnya mengeluarkan asap saat desahan nafasnya terdengar, kaki mungilnya terbungkus sepatu hangat berwarna putih, sewarna salju yang dipijakinya. Kakinya melangkah dalam ketidakpastian, jelas tersesat ketidaktahuan.

"Appa eodiga?"

Bibirnya bergetar, tidak ada tangis atau isakan yang terdengar, namun suara jernihnya yang bergetar membuktikan bahwa sosok kecil itu ketakutan.

Kyuhyun melangkah dalam diam, kakinya terhenti didepan ruangan, tubuh mungilnya sontak bersembunyi saat suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, mata sipitnya menatap dalam diam, sesosok paruh baya melangkah cepat dengan sebuah mantel hangat membungkus tubuh tegapnya.

Wajahnya tampan, wajah yang paling sering Kyuhyun lihat dalam diam, wajah yang Kyuhyun kecil hapal diluar kepala akhir-akhir ini.

Sosok itu, Hangeng melewatinya dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya walau tidak terlalu jelas.

"Astaga Aku terlambat, semoga Kibum belum tampil."

Dan Kyuhyun kecil hanya bisa meringis, melangkah keluar tepat saat Hangeng nyaris berlari menuju aula.

Kibum dan Hangeng.

Kyuhyun hanya merapal nama itu dalam diam, kakinya melangkah tidak jelas, tidak terarah dan memasuki tanah lapang besar yang memisahkan gedung-gedung utama sekolah barunya.

"H-hyung."

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, suara bergetar yang tadi memasuki indra pendengarannya hanya angin lalu dalam indra pendengarannya, langkah kecilnya tidak pasti menuju parkiran, tempat dimana mobil mewah yang dikendarainya terparkir.

"H-hyung."

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dalam diam, matanya mengerjap saat mendapati ada anak yang lebih kecil darinya kini tengah berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar hebat menatapnya.

"Kau memanggilku?"

Suara Kyuhyun dingin, namun matanya menatap sosok mungil dihadapannya dengan lembut. Kepalanya yang tertutupi sebuah topi hasil rajutan sendiri hanya membentuk anggukan kecil, matanya yang bulat dan bening menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata menggemaskan.

"Lihat Appaku, Hyung?"

Kata Appa membuat Kyuhyun merengut, wajah tampannya menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan memicing. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya datar.

Mata bening itu berkaca-kaca, tatapan yang entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun kecil tiba-tiba merasa bersalah.

"Kau bisa menunggu ayahmu di mobil, Adik kecil."

Suara Kyuhyun lembut, suara yang entah kenapa terasa asing bahkan untuk telinga Kyuhyun sendiri.

Sosok mungil dihadapannya mengerjap dengan begitu polos, dengan raut kebingungan yang entah kenapa terlihat silau dimata Kyuhyun.

Anak didepannya terlalu menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Suaranya terdengar seperti cicitan, dengan tangan yang tanpa sarung tangan kini bertaut dengan asal, wajahnya yang terlihat cantik kebingungan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, melangkah mendekat dan memegang pundak mungil yang lebih pendek darinya dengan lembut. "Tunggu disini." Kyuhyun berbisik lembut, matanya yang tajam menatap mata bening sebening kelinci itu dengan tatapan memicing, kakinya melangkah cepat. "Tunggu disitu, arra."

Sosok mungil itu mengerjap tidak mengerti, tubuhnya hanya mematung menatap tubuh mungil Kyuhyun yang berlari menjauhinya, dengan lari cepat di tengah hamparan salju yang tebal.

Kyuhyun berlari, nafasnya terengah-engah mendekati mobil mewahnya, tangannya bergerak cepat membuka pintu mobil dan berjongkok masuk, mencari-cari disela kursi mobilnya. "Dapat." Ada senyum kecil diwajah tampannya, tubuh mungilnya kembali keluar dari mobil dengan cepat, Kyuhyun kembali berlari dengan sarung tangan kecil miliknya yang berwarna biru ada ditangannya.

"Tunggu Aku."

Kyuhyun merapal dalam hati, kakinya semakin melangkah dengan cepat, mengabaikan tumpukan salju yang cukup menyulitkannya untuk berlari. Matanya memicing, tersenyum kecil saat mendapati sosok kecil itu masih berdiri dengan patuh disana.

Seperti panorama indah digurun sahara.

Kyuhyun ingin berteriak, kakinya semakin berlari dengan cepat sebelum terhenti tiba-tiba, matanya memicing, dan tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Sosok mungil yang tadi duduk berdampingan dengannya kini tengah menggenggam tangan mungil yang ingin ditemuinya, tangan itu ditarik melangkah, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bahkan belum sempat memberikan sarung tangannya.

Kibum.

Nama itu seolah berteriak menghantuinya.

Kyuhyun kecil terdiam, matanya terasa panas saat melihat sarung tangan yang ada ditangannya kini terjatuh sia-sia kehamparan salju, kepalanya mendongak.

Dan sosok kecil itu sudah menghilang.

.

 _Pertama kali itu perpisahan,_

 _Karena takdir, akan ada pertemuan,_

 _Namun siapkah bila ada perpisahan lagi?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Yes, finish chapter satu :')

Dika gak tahu bagaimana ini menurut kalian, maaf gak bisa update semalam, and terima kasih buat dukungan kalian semua, dika sayaaaaang kalian :*

Dika gak tahu kenapa ceritanya begini *nyengir cantik

Tapi CANDY nya siap, dika harap Joyer sayang suka, jadi minat review kan? *eh

Tunggu chapter duanyaa yaa, tapi review dulu yaa *eh lagi


End file.
